<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consummate by ashethehedgehog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625612">Consummate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog'>ashethehedgehog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, because its Suzaku, but also lil angsty, soft and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard his name whispered against his mouth, and he felt his fingers curl more into Lelouch’s knee.<br/>“Lelouch,” he huffed, dipping his tongue down to drag over Lelouch’s lips, if only to taste more of that sweetness. “Oh Lelouch…” Only you could do this to me. Only you, and only tonight.<br/>It was their one moment, that one ray of sunlight peeking stubbornly through a shattered dream.<br/>[The night before the Zero Requiem Finale]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consummate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/serinus/gifts">serinus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hugely inspired by  <a href="https://twitter.com/moccamocciis/status/1262458598858403840">this series of images over on Twitter.</a><br/>The atmosphere and expressions were so fantastic, I really wanted to write for it!! Title comes from the images too.<br/>I hope you enjoy!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting on the bed waiting for him when Suzaku entered the room. One leg was hiked up to his chest, while the other lounged in front of him. White robes melded together in white sheets, draped so elegantly around him. Suzaku could barely see where his body ended, and where the bed began.</p><p>He stepped forward, eyes drawn to the beacon of brightness in front of him. His eyes traced each and every fold, noted the creases as the strands flowed down to the ground, gingerly caressing the carpet with golden tips.</p><p>He was every bit the king- no, the <em>emperor</em>, demanding attention, practically forcing it from him. The pressure was enough for Suzaku to feel like he should be no higher than his knees in his presence. He felt his legs twitch, but resisted the movement.</p><p>Despite the aura pervading the air, he knew Lelouch wouldn’t want that.</p><p>“Suzaku,” Lelouch’s soft, warm voice travelled to him. He couldn’t resist the shiver that raced down his spine, the way it licked and arched in all the right places.</p><p>“Your majesty,” he murmured in return. Lelouch’s lips curled upward, at the same moment as he beckoned Suzaku forward.</p><p>As if drawn on a wire, Suzaku’s feet padded softly over the carpet, drawing him closer to Lelouch. He stopped just in front of the bed, bathing in the same light pouring from the lamp off to the side.</p><p>His fingers hooked on the edges of his robe. He moved with deliberate smoothness, slowly crawling fabric down warm skin.</p><p>Lelouch’s eyes never left his. Suzaku met his gaze, all the while inching that outfit away, peeling it off.</p><p>It pooled down by his feet, freeing his broad chest. He could immediately tell he had Lelouch’s undivided attention, hungry eyes tracing lines and patterns over the grooves of his skin. He could practically feel the phantom touch of Lelouch’s long, delicate fingers, the tiny scraps of his nails.</p><p>It was enough. The bed suddenly felt too far away, and he moved forward to rectify this mistake.</p><p>He crawled over the sheets, eating up the distance between them. His heart beat faster, flickering in his chest. He was so sure Lelouch would hear it, even <em>feel</em> it from their closeness.</p><p>“<em>Lelouch</em>,” he whispered, the syllables wetting his tongue. He said it like a payer, a hushed murmur in the lowlight.</p><p>Lelouch’s eyes hooded, beckoning him closer, commanding him to destroy the gap between them.</p><p>Suzaku was only too happy to obey. He passed Lelouch’s open legs, placing a tentative hand over one of his knees.</p><p>Lelouch was warm, so warm. His mind briefly supplied him imagery of the sun, rays beating down on a hot Japanese summer.</p><p>Lelouch pressed further into the contact, and Suzaku made a sound.</p><p>“Suzaku,” Lelouch breathed. His face cupped the darkness of his hair so wonderfully, centring Suzaku’s entire world there.</p><p>He was gone. Lelouch’s unhitched tone, huffed out through half pressed lips, tugged and pulled at his limbs, ending the gaping chasm between them.</p><p>Feather soft, bottom and top moulding together. He couldn’t tell which part touching what was his and which was Lelouch’s. He thought he felt Lelouch’s teeth scrap his sensitive lip, but that could be his chipped edges knocking against Lelouch’s velvet skin.</p><p>He heard his name whispered against his mouth, and he felt his fingers curl more into Lelouch’s knee.</p><p>“Lelouch,” he huffed, dipping his tongue down to drag over Lelouch’s lips, if only to taste more of that sweetness. “Oh Lelouch…” <em>Only you could do this to me. Only you, and only tonight. </em></p><p>It was their one moment, that one ray of sunlight peeking stubbornly through a shattered dream.</p><p>He abandoned Lelouch’s knee in favour of cupping his cheek, the pads of his fingers shakily touching the curve there. He traced the side of Lelouch’ jawline, committing the bumps and prickle of tiny hairs to memory.</p><p>He noticed Lelouch watching him, a slight purse to his lips. <em>Unacceptable</em>, he scolded himself viciously. What kind of knight would leave his Emperor desiring as such? Leaning up, he pressed warm lips to warm skin, christening his forehead with the first of many kisses.</p><p>He then moved downward, peppering Lelouch’s face as he went with tiny pecks. Nose brushed against nose, and he felt Lelouch’s soft breath ghost over his cheek. Their mouths met once again, beginning to join together, brushing ever uneven curves and dips in their sensitive skin. Suzaku let his tongue dart out to lick against Lelouch’s bottom lip.</p><p>He received a hitched huff in response, and somewhere to his side one of Lelouch’s hands grasped so desperately up at him. Suzaku answered with a palm of his on Lelouch’s left shoulder, squeezing lightly.</p><p>They dared to risk fleeting oxygen to stay together, crushing lips until Lelouch tugged him away, even as Suzaku kept his head bent to try and follow him back.</p><p>Lelouch gave a soft chuckle, chiming in Suzaku’s ears. His hands moved to Suzaku’s back, tracing ghostly touches over his shoulder blades.</p><p>Suzaku shivered, pulling his head down to latch onto Lelouch’s neck. He pressed open mouth kisses over everywhere he could reach, encouraged by insistent tugs at his back and moans that travelled down Lelouch’s throat into his mouth.</p><p>Somewhere during their sliding of skin, bodies intertwined, and neither of them knowing just whose limbs were whose, he felt his hand in Lelouch’s. They had let them slide up the sheets, hard fingers curling into the webbing of long ones. There was no resistance there; Lelouch twitched occasionally as Suzaku worked over him, but his pose was relaxed, and his body <em>so warm.</em></p><p>He felt like weeping, drawing wet, sloppy kissed down Lelouch’s throat. Perhaps if he marked him, ruined the perfect image of the emperor of white and death then Lelouch could pull of the Requiem tomorrow.</p><p>Perhaps he could stay, and Suzaku could keep his sanity.</p><p>It was a selfish desire. The one selfish choice he thought he ought to be allowed to make in his life.</p><p>Fate laughed at him, of course, because he could <em>never</em>.</p><p>He shivered, pulling back to stare down at Lelouch. He needed to memorise those features, that touch, and the way his dark hair curled so beautiful to frame his face.</p><p>His eyes were closed, scrunched up into a creased mess of pleasure on his face. His lips gaped open, breath coming in soft, short pants.</p><p>“Suzaku…” The name passed as a whisper, another prayer for them in the depths of the night. Suzaku felt his face tighten up, and something dark and heavy settled in his stomach. He blinked, feeling moisture draw into his eyes.</p><p>He had no hope of controlling his tears now. They bubbled out of his eyes, dropping down in fat drops to land on Lelouch’s cheek.</p><p>One of those cursed eyes stared up at him, an eyebrow shifting down in confusion. The very thing that had separated them, torn them apart. He had no power over his chocked sniff, no way to pull his eyes away from Lelouch’s. It wasn’t a Geass order, it was a silent demand of his body, his feelings.</p><p>If he looked away, Lelouch might not be there when he turned back.</p><p>The same thing to tear them apart, now brought them together; a promise under a fake sky, of a new world.</p><p><em>You’re eighteen,</em> his mind supplied him through his blurry vision. <em>He’s eighteen, you’re both barely adults. So young, and yet, so world weary. And tomorrow, his sword will join you together, forever-</em></p><p>(but not forever)</p><p>-in fleeting moments, moments that felt a lifetime away, and yet also like they had already come to pass.</p><p>“Le-” he chocked, willing the words to work past that stubborn lump destroying his windpipe. He bit his lip, forcing himself to not even try. There was no point when his voice was stolen, barred from the inside.</p><p>And Lelouch smiled up at him. Turned his head to face him, gaze soft and warm- <em>loving</em>.</p><p>“Suzaku…” he murmured, at the same time a hand came up to caress his cheek. “<em>Suzaku</em>. <em>My knight</em>.”</p><p>He broken down, a hungry mess of tears and desperation. He bowed his head, embarrassed to be anywhere near the light bathing Lelouch’s.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Lelouch sighed, stroking that hand over skin and smeared tears. Suzaku sobbed harder.</p><p>He couldn’t- he just <em>couldn’t</em>. He shouldn’t even be there, shouldn’t be clutching the shoulders of his emperor, his greatest rival, his best friend, his…</p><p>
  <em>His Lelouch.</em>
</p><p>“Lelouch…”</p><p>“<em>Suzaku</em>.”</p><p>Lelouch held him close, foreheads touching. They stayed like that, motionless, just breathing in each other’s presence. Felt each other’s skin, the warm touch, the gentle hold of fingers over cheeks.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>